


Tobin and Kliff finally get a goddamn hug

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE gen week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, fegenweek, gray and alm are more of background characters, me @intsys: please let the boys hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Excatly what it says in the tin.(Written for fegenweek | Prompt: comfort)





	Tobin and Kliff finally get a goddamn hug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- You really look like you could use a hug -.

That’s it, Kliff’s gonna kill Tobin.

 

He’s already teased him enough with this whole hug thing during their last battle, and Kliff has thought that it was going to end as soon as the battle would end as well, but no, of course the damn idiot is still making fun of him even when they’re supposed to rest inside a village.

 

\- Why are you still going on with this? -, he says then to his fellow villager, - I said I don’t want a hug, and I want it even less if it’s from you -.

Tobin fakes a pout – or at least Kliff thinks he’s faking it – and he replies:

\- What? C’mon, man! That’s low -.

 

Kliff has to try really hard not to smirk; he can’t help it, but he loves teasing Tobin, as much as Tobin loves teasing him in return, or maybe even more.

 

\- I’m not a kid anymore -, he says then, crossing his arms.

Tobin can’t help but to chuckle at that and he nods, in the typical “I’m just gonna nod even though I don’t agree with you” way.

Well, he’s kinda right: after all they’ve been through, it’s obvious that he’s not the same person that has left Ram, but he’s still the youngest one of the group and Tobin has to remind him of that.

 

Kliff’s like a little brother to him, and what kind of older brother would Tobin be if he doesn’t constantly nag him?

He’s pretty good at that, actually. He had a lot of time to practice with his actual siblings.

 

\- Still, this doesn’t mean you don’t get hugs anymore -, he says then, - C’mon, just a simple hug between two equals, sounds good? -.

Kliff’s resolve seems to capitulate, but then he recovers.

\- This feels like it’s more for you than for me -.

 

Tobin makes a surprised noise, but he can’t really bring himself to deny it.

It’s true: between the war, the battles and his constantly nagging insecurities, he could really go for hug, only that he hadn’t realised it until now.

 

Surprisingly, now it’s Kliff the one who takes action.

\- You could’ve said it sooner -, he says, using his classic “I can’t believe how dumb you are” tone, and before he can say anything, Tobin feels Kliff’s arms around him, pulling him closer.

 

It’s not the most comfortable position ever, since Tobin’s taller than Kliff and he has to slightly crouch down, but… it’s nice.

Maybe he’s hugging with too much force, but Kliff isn’t complaining, so Tobin doesn’t lessen his grip.

 

\- I can’t lie… This is good -, Kliff mutters then, raising himself on the points of his feet to make it more bearable to Tobin, who nods.

\- Yeah -, he mutters back.

 

 

Suddenly they both hear someone yelling something in the distance, and the voice is quickly getting closer and clearer.

… It’s Gray, yelling his usual nonsense.

He literally launches himself on the two guys, wrapping his arms around them, and exclaiming:

\- Group hug! -.

 

\- Get away, you idiot! -, Kliff yells, and with that the moment is ruined, or is it really?

Tobin can’t help but to laugh. Typical Gray.

\- Nope -, Gray replies, with a big grin on his face, - You guys should’ve told me you were going to hug, I would’ve joined you earlier… oh, hey, Alm! -.

 

Exactly at that moment, Alm’s been passing by, and of course Gray had to call him.

At first Alm seems perplexed, then he understands what’s going on and he chuckles. As he gets closer to the them, he says:

\- I thought we were too old for group hugs -.

\- You can never be too old for group hugs, man -, Gray proudly says, and with that everyone chuckles, and Alm joins in as well.

 

It feels very good, being this close to his friends. Kliff can’t deny it.

He usually feels more of an outsider but like this, like this he really feels part of the group, and he also feels Tobin relax against him, which is good. In the end they both needed it.

This of course doesn’t mean that he will suddenly partake in Gray’s idiotic antics like Tobin does, nor that he’ll be the first in line fighting beside Alm but… but he can’t also deny that these people are his best friends, his family.

 

He can’t hold back anymore and he burst into laughter and after a moment of surprise, because Kliff never laughs, the others join him.

They may be far from Ram, they may be entirely different people from the placid villagers they were before, they may be involved into a war and maybe will die but this, this feels like home.


End file.
